


First Movement

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00 & Anno Domini Gundam
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Setsuna, Exia, in that first 'battle'--





	First Movement

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 22/How you moved is all it takes.

The Enact could have put up more of a fight. It was good that it didn't, but it could have, and Setsuna wouldn't have minded. Exia wouldn't have minded. But that was enough of that. He didn't need to show off everything that Exia could do if they didn't need to. They'd given enough of a hint.

Besides, it was time to move on, to the next part. This could actually get challenging but they were ready. They knew they had backup, even if Setsuna almost wanted, for a brief second, to do it all himself.

"Exia, first phase complete."


End file.
